


soon

by onlyeverthus



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always <i>soon</i> with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soon

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Castle and Beckett are together, but he's still married.

"Castle," Kate moans, grabbing at his back as he moves over her, inside of her. " _Rick_.”

"Kate," he whispers over her mouth, breath hot on her lips before he kisses her.

There's not much coherent thought left to her, but there's still the one thing that's always there, lingering, nagging.

"Your wife," she breathes.

"Soon," he murmurs, jerking his hips and making her cry out.

It's always _soon_ with him, and Kate knows she should stop this until _soon_ actually arrives, but she's drawn to him like a magnet, unable to resist his pull.

Maybe one day they'll talk about this like rational adults, but when they're alone, there never seems to be time for talking before they end up just like this. Usually it's her bed, sometimes his, and one memorable time in the archive at the precinct, his hands tight on her thighs and her back pressed against a cold case from 1974.

_Soon_ , she thinks, just as her orgasm hits, and when he slumps over her, breathing hard into the curve of her neck, she allows herself to think that maybe this time he really means it.


End file.
